


Meeting

by Aredriseth



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredriseth/pseuds/Aredriseth
Summary: It takes three meetings for them.





	Meeting

Kaito is 6 when he first sees Shinichi. The boy is petite, doe eyed, his facial features delicate and his hair ruffled; he is playing soccer with other kids and wearing an overage uniform. He is adorable. Kaito is awestruck.  
He contemplated going over to him, but he was in the middle of the game so he didn't want to disturb him, instead settling for watching him play - and win the game. He wasn't only beautiful, he was also skilled!

He didn't get to meet him, his mother picking him up from the park and the boy was never seen again. He went to the park several time after that, despite it being farther away and his parents not all too happy with him when he went wandering there on his own, but the search for the boy was put on hold due to lack of progress.

He saw him the next time when he was 8 at a family beach resort. This time around, he only caught him for a few seconds, his eyes immediately remembering the blue blue eyes of the boy. A quick glance was all he got before the other disappeared into the crowd. He didn't see him for the rest of the vacation.

Then major life changes happened and he forgot everything about the smaller boy. Not literally, his thoughts still wandered from time to time to him, but he didn't really devote proms about him anymore. Man, that was embarrassing when he was doing that.

Kaito was 14 when they met again and the azure eyed guy wasn't the small boy anymore. He was a rather hot teenager with a beautiful face and mind. This time around, he didn't let him glide out of his hands. He had him! He wasn't an idiot who would let him go (for the third time). He brought the courage up to speak to him and it, like magic, spiralled into an hour long conversation and a coffee shop date. He was clueless as to how he managed that, but he did, and boy was he happy about it.

He went out to get ice cream that day and he ended up with the number of his years long crush. It was awesome! But not only that, he also got to see for the first time Shinichi's personality as well as learning any about him information other than the certain: he was beautiful and played soccer once upon a time.   
He liked him even more, now knowing that Shinichi wasn't only a beautiful face but an incredible person too. A little logical, well read, intelligent and cute. 

That was the beginning of an 8 year long relationship. They weren't together anymore, but the time they spent together was precious.


End file.
